Titanic
by Aerith Pendragon
Summary: un clasico de pelicula todo un exito en el cine...titanic como prota nuestras amadas scouts...un destino que une mas a haru y michi...nota:dawson es el apellido de la abuela de haruka despues de que se caso con un hijo de un politico cambio a tenoh


hola ¿como estan? , bueno, se me ocurrio escribir esta historia justo cuando veia la pelicula y pense porque no escribo un fic casi igual a la pelicula poniendole mi toque personal, sigo escribiendo aqui ya que mi otra lap se descompuso, cosa de edad apenas lleva 2 años, pero mis ideas fluyen mas rapidamente y seguire actualizando no he podido pero tratare de actualizarlos mas rapido que pueda...gracias por leerme

* * *

TITANIC

Las chicas habían ido a pasar un fin de semana en la mansión de los tenoh, las chicas habían pasado un día excelente en la alberca…pero no sabían que les tenía deparado el destino en ese día.

Har: abuela, cuéntanos la historia de tu hermano-sentándose en el piso-

Mich: ¿Qué historia?-abrazando por detrás a haruka-

Abby: la de mi hermano haruka…motivo por el cual obligue a mi hijo a ponerle asi a ese sexy que abrazas…fue hace mucho tiempo cuando tenía 84 años, ahora tengo 200

Mich: es muy sexy-metiéndole las manos en la camisa de haruka-

Abby: acérquense para contarles la historia-haciendo señas-

Las chicas se habían sentado alrededor de las más viejas de la familia tenoh

_Flashback_

_Cuando cumplí mis 84 años vi en televisión mi el noticiero donde un grupo de investigadoras y cazadoras de tesoros marinos, note que investigaban sobre el titanic, le dije a mi nieta sora que me llevara…al abordar el barco mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, pero era más mi necesidad de ver a mi hermano una vez mas y al bajar me recibió Micaela meiou y Lucy mizuno, ambas eran socias de la investigación, me cuestionaban y note que dudaran de que era yo…al entrar a donde tenían las pertenencias de mi nuera, por asi decirlo, michiru kaioh, había un dibujo hecho por mi hermano haruka tenoh…_

_La historia comienza cuando el barco más grande e inundable titanic, era un paraíso…michiru kaioh estaba bajando del vehículo junto a su prometido seiya kuo, un hombre arrogante y lleno de dinero, mientras que nosotros los Dawson estábamos en un bar, observaba a mi hermano jugar póker con unos irlandeses, en la apuesta estaban 3 pases para el titanic..._

_Darién: hey haruka ¿crees que ganemos?_

_Har: calma Darién, muy bien chicos es hora de un último cambio-sacando el aire-_

_Xx: bien_

_Vi como hacían el último cambio y mostraban sus cartas, cada jugador tenía una mano baja, incluso Darién…_

_Har: Darién, lo siento_

_Dar: ¡¿Cómo que lo sientes, acabo de apostar todo?_

_Har: lo siento, porque no vas a ver a tu novia, ni a tu madre en un largo tiempo_

_Dar: maldito, ganamos_

_Har: nos vamos en el titanic hermana…_

_Los gritos de nosotros eran de felicidad…pero al ver que faltaban 5 minutos para que el barco zarpara, metimos todo apurados, corrimos, esquivando a todo el mundo y llegando a una de las entradas…_

_Oficial: ¿pasaron por revisión?_

_Haruka: si pasamos por revisión, no tenemos piojos ni nada…_

_Al entrar los 3 corrimos a donde la gente se reunía para dar el ultimo adiós a la pequeña ciudad, nos despedimos de todos…_

_Dar: ¿conoces a alguien?-despidiéndose-_

_Har: no importa, me despido de la ciudad…_

_Ab: hermano, vamos a ver los cuartos…_

_Con eso nos encaminamos hacia los camarotes, podíamos ver que había muchas personas de todo tipo, nos metimos a nuestros camarotes, ahí conocimos a yaten y taiki kuo eran hermanos, estábamos conociéndonos y nos agradábamos mucho…con el pasar de los días notamos que los perros de la clase alta bajaban a la nuestra hacer sus necesidades…fue ese día cuando michiru había salido del comedor de su clase y se acercaba molesta a la barandilla que estaba casi a la par con la cabina del capitán y de los timones…_

_Har: es hermosa_

_Ab: olvídala es de la clase alta_

_Dar: tu hermana tiene razón_

_Con eso mi hermano no dejaba de verla, yo sabía que se había enamorado a primera vista, pero el destino los unió cuando una noche ella salió corriendo de su zona hacia la nuestra, la vimos pasar rápidamente, haruka se levanto de su asiento y corrió tras ella, Darién y yo nos miramos y decidimos darle su espacio, pero vimos que sucedía, sin oírlos…_

_Har: bella dama, no debe saltar_

_Mich: usted ¿Quién es?_

_Har: un caballero que quiere evitar que cometa una locura…_

_Mich: váyase, déjeme sola_

_Har: soy haruka Dawson_

_Mich: michiru kaioh, pero eso no cambia mi posición_

_Har: en ese caso si usted salta yo también lo hare_

_Mich: ¿Qué hace? ¿Porque se quita los zapatos?_

_Har: porque si salta iré por usted_

_Mich: está loco…_

_Har: con todo respeto michiru pero yo no soy el que va a saltar_

_Mich: no importa_

_Har: sabe que esta fría…_

_Mich: ¿Qué tan fría?_

_Har: yo diría que un par de grados bajos cero, lo suficiente para que el cuerpo sienta como si pequeños cuchillos lo atravesaran…_

_Mich: debe sentirse horrible_

_Har: asi es, yo le pido que me dé su mano y le ayudo a bajar sana y salva_

_Mich: está bien…_

_Vimos que al momento de voltearse pisa su propio vestido y se resbalo, comenzó a gritar y apurados nos acercamos y le ayudamos a subirla, justo cuando la subimos cayo en brazos de haruka, donde ella quedo arriba, los marinos se aceraron rápidamente y la ayudamos a pararse…_

_Of: ¿Qué sucedió?_

_Har: se asomo demasiado, provocando que se mareara y por poco cayera…_

_Mich: asi es…_

_Sei: cariño ¿estás bien?_

_Mich: si, el joven tenoh me salvo de una caída atroz_

_Dar: suerte que estábamos cerca y que mi amigo tiene reflejos rápidos_

_Sei: si, muy rápidos incluso le dio tiempo de sacarse los zapatos…_

_Ab: eso se debe a que mi hermano estaba descansando en la banca_

_Sei: si, seguro, kenji dale propina a los 3_

_Mich: es lo que vale la vida de tu prometida_

_Sei: michiru está molesta, ya se, los 3 están invitados a una cena_

_Har: claro, ahí estaremos y tenga cuidado señorita michiru, asomarse asi, puede ser peligroso_

_Mich: lo tendré en cuenta joven Dawson_

_Dar: espero no volverla a ver en una situación como esta_

_Ab: fue un placer conocerla señorita, pero hubiera preferido conocerla de otro modo_

_Vimos como se alejaron todos, debes en cuando michiru volteaba a vernos, mientras mi hermano prendía otro cigarrillo, michiru volteo una vez más y nos sonrió…algo nos decía que no sería la primera vez que la veríamos y teníamos razón, a los 2 días después del incidente, michiru estaba al límite y nos vio…_

_Mich: hey, disculpen los de la banca_

_Nos miramos y reímos, caminamos hacia el límite de las clases…_

_Mich: hola, gracias por lo de ese día-sonriendo-_

_Har: descuida-fumando-_

_Mich: ¿Por qué no pasas?-sonriendo más-_

_Ab: no te preocupes Darién y yo tenemos que ir con taiki_

_Asi nos alejamos, pero mi hermano me platico que ellos habían caminado y hablado que vio sus dibujos y le fascinaron, tuvieron una pequeña discusión y que le había enseñado a escupir como todo un chico, además que deberíamos ir con Sarai Tomoe para que nos diera las ropas adecuadas de ir, al ir_

_Sar: vaya parecen jóvenes de clase-sonriendo-_

_Har: ¿Cómo me veo?_

_Sar: como todo un joven bien vestido_

_Ab: ¿y yo?_

_Entramos a cenar esa noche, nos hacían preguntas sobre nuestra clase y más de una vez su madre nos trato de ridiculizar, pero como buenas personas hacíamos que fuera divertido y más tranquilo el ambiente, pero como toda buena cena michiru nos ayudó con ciertas etiquetas, después de cenar haruka le puso un papelito que nos veríamos en nuestra zona, michiru llego con una sonrisa._

_Mich: ¿y bien?-sonriendo-_

_Har: vamos a una fiesta-cena de verdad-tomando su mano-_

Continuara…


End file.
